Universe Explorers Colour Pencil Saga
by Gracekim1
Summary: It's about a girl called Lavender, who has to save the rest of the world from becoming a colouring pencil person just like her...(It's the original version of Z.O.O.O.M.)


Universe Explorers Colour Pencil Saga – '_Saving other worlds is what we do!'_

Hi I'm Lavender and I'm a colouring pencil person. I know what you're thinking: _how could such a person exist_, right? Well, I'll safe that story for another day but first let me tell you a bit about me. I love to fly in Imagination land and think I have all the time in the world in my daydreams. I've got brown eyes and brown hair I always wear in a ponytail; since I'm called Lavender, I wear a purple woolly jumper, skinny jeans and leather boots made from fresh fragranced lavender.

When I'm not daydreaming in my own private world, I play with my friends Lemon, Strawberry, Raspberry, Lime, Orange and Blackberry; the other colour-pencil people on top of Rainbow hill where the legendary pot of gold at the end of a rainbow is kept safe for our leprechaun friend, Sean(Shaun). He's a nice Fella, wears green, is a small guy and has a ginger beard along with ginger hair and brown eyes just like in the myths and fairy tales only he never reveals himself to normal humans.

My home is called Rainbow Island with green fields, mountains and sand with a solid rainbow touching the island itself like a bridge every time it rains. One day, an odd flying machine humans call a 'plane' crash-landed on the island and I went out to explore it. I discovered a cute boy with brown gelled spikey hair and blue eyes who wore a dark leather jacket along with a white top and blue jeans with the American flag on them. I stepped back in fright.

His name was Callum. 'Ooh, where am I?' He groaned as he regained consciousness.

'You're on Rainbow Island' I replied in a small, nervous voice.

'I'm Callum, what's your name?' he asked.

'I've Lavender and I'm a purple colouring pencil person with the power of imagination' I said, with a soft smile. 'Well, I'm a Z.O.O.M. agent that was sent here to recruit a select few to help us save the whole universe' Callum said with a wink. 'What's…' I began but Callum cut me off.

'Z.O.O.M. stands for Zesty Organisation saves innocents and gOes to Other Modes(movies/cartoons/anime)' Callum explained. 'Nice' I said, randomly.

'Lavender? Are you in here?' my feline friend Patch, my black 'n' white cat with green-brown eyes called(In my imagination world, he talks and I can bring any object, animal, person or memory to life in the real world).

'I'm in here, Patch!' I called back. Then I turned to Callum. 'He's my feline friend, Patch. Tell me more about Z.O.O.M.' I pushed on as Patch ran back to the hill to get the other girls.

'Well, Z.O.O.M. has loads of agents a bit like '_SHEILD'_ only we don't go to comic worlds or have superheroes under our wing. That being said, a few of our comrades are from other worlds Like Danny Phantom, The warners, Kim Possible, Atomic Betty, Captain Planet, The Planeteers, The 6teen gang, Robin from Teen Titians and the Recess gang; any of your childhood heroes and heroines are linked to our group. Will you and your cat friend join?' Callum asked.

Before I could reply, Blackberry The only boy in the group wearing blackberries on his gothic-rock star-styled outfit barged in with Lime, Lemon, Strawberry, Orange and Raspberry (who were wearing exactly what fruit they're named after with matching hair and eyes) followed from behind.

'Who are you and what are you doing here?' Blackberry demanded while holding a metal crow bar.

'Lavender was about to say whether she should or shouldn't come with me back to HQ' Callum replied simply.

'I'll go but Patch and Strawberry can come with me' I said.

'Be careful' Lime and Lemon said in unison (they're related).

'Come back safely, Sis' Blackberry whispered.

'I will bro' I said with a secret smile as Callum used his high-tech digital watch to open a black-hole-like portal which we all went inside along with Patch.

Blackberry's not my actual brother but we're such close friends that we're like siblings.

Then we arrived at an elegant tall fairy tale-castle which was a sliver-purple colour with felids and tress running along each side of it. When we went inside, everything changed dramatically.

Inside, there was loads of technology everywhere; blue portals were activated near the huge windows with labels above them to show where it led to, one of them read: '_Galleria Mall'_ which I instantly recognised.

As we kept walking, I saw black dragon symbol on the floor with sunlight from outside hit in the symbol to make it move. 'That's the Xiaolin symbol' Callum explained. The he shown me the training area with punching bags, virtual helmets which let you train your fighting and dodging skills with holographic enemies and hitting targets with different weapons.

The briefing room had a glass table that was able to project the things bad people were doing for that particular mission, sound-proof glass sliding doors with the Z.O.O.M. cookie with a heart sweet in the middle emblem with a robin silhouette in front of the cookie and the heart sweet roughly where the bird's heart would be on it.

'Now we're going to get briefed, for now you're train as we go along' Callum stated as we went into the briefing room. 'Today's mission is to uncover the mystery of why the _Galleria Mall_ security guy hates teens and uncover who's targeting these people' a tall swan-like lady with brown eyes and short brown hair wearing a white, feathery suit called Agent Swan explained as she shown pictures of Jen, Nikki, Jude, Jonsey, Wyatt, Atomic Betty, Kim Possible as her college self and Danny Phantom on the screen next to CCTV footage of a strange real-life man with a indigo hoodie covering his face as he stuffed each character into his brown sack before dashing off in a hurry.

'We need to use to hyper-speed train to get to each world' Agent Swan added. Then she stared at me.

'Who are you?' she asked in an unfriendly tone.

'This is Lavender, Strawberry and her cat Patch. I've brought them here so they can help us on our important missions to find out who's behind all of these kidnappings' Callum explained, swiftly.

'Ok, they can join but give them ID cards and help the cat find his talent before he can join. You're dismissed' Agent Swan said.

'So this is the Hyperspace Train' Callum said as we went out of the briefing room and saw a huge sliver long train with sliver tracks that led into the portals. 'Go inside and wait for me. I need to discover Patch's talent so he can join us on this mission' Callum said as he led Patch towards the 'Hidden Talent' Basement room where they did harm-less tests to unlock people and animals' secret powers.

'Patch, Imagine you're a human and close your eyes' Callum instructed.

Patch tried to imagine himself as a human but nothing happened; there was no chance.

So Callum tried the speed test with the treadmill and turned the speed higher to see if Patch had super speed; Patch fell off the treadmill so that was a no.

Then Patch concentrated really hard on changing into a human that he began to feel a wave of tingly sensation; Callum watched in awe as the small young adult cat changed into a handsome human boy roughly 16 with brown eyes which turned to slits when he thought about cats, black hair, mixed race skin and wore a black 'n' white ninja suit.

'Welcome to the team, Ninja Patch' Callum said.

While Strawberry and I was still waiting on the train for Callum and Patch to return; the train began to move just as Callum and Patch arrived.

'Pull the red level the brake!' Calum shouted. I tried to pull the level but it didn't budge.

'It's stuck!' I yelled back while Callum and Patch ran as fast as they could with the train.

Then Strawberry pulled the level hard and the train came to swift halt just 5 centimetres away from the portal. 'Thanks, Strawberry' Callum said as he and Patch hopped inside the train.

'Where's Patch?' I asked.

'Right here' a deep, sleek voice said as I turned and saw Patch's eyes staring back at me.

'It **is** you!' I cried as I hugged him tightly.

'We're going to Galleria Mall' Callum ordered the train as it began to start moving again.

'Here are your ID cards' Callum added as he gave us all our very own cards with our pictures on it with the Z.O.O.M. symbol and the status: 'Z.O.O.M. Apprentice'.

'Thanks, Callum!' We chimed as we saw the inside or the portal that was completely blue like the evening sky or even space. 'We're be there in 2 hours; just remember don't tell anyone who's not part of the 6teen gang what we are or they'll ask loads of questions' Callum warned.

'Who do you think we are; Catlin the blabbermouth? Don't worry, no one will spill any info about Z.O.O.M.' I stated. Once we had arrived in the 6teen world, our outfit changed automatically to fit in with the crowd. I was wearing a purple top with a cute cat in the middle with purple skinny jeans and brown boots in the style of the cartoon.

Strawberry was wearing the same clothes as Jude only the top was black with pink paint splatters, the jeans had pink stripes and the shoes were pink too; Plus she was wearing a black hoodie as well.

As for Patch and Callum, they were similar clothes to Wyatt and Jonsey. Patch's clothes were like Jonsey's with a cat-twist (it had black and white patches) and his jeans had black n' white stripes but his shoes were a shiny gold colour. Lastly, Callum's clothes were like Wyatt's only his top was light blue and his jeans were grey.

'Ok, try to blend in and see if anyone saw anything' Callum whispered as we spilt up.

Strawberry and I found the Security guard guy. 'Hi there, sir. We were wondering if you saw a kidnapper with a brown sack around here?' I asked.

The security guard glared at me.

'We're journalists and we need to know the scoop' Strawberry added.

'Well, I did see those 6 teens walking past when a strange guy placed them in a sack and went through some kind of weird-looking hole and disappeared' The security guard said.

'Thanks, Sir. We have all the info we need, enjoy your day!' Strawberry said with a fake smile as we rushed off.

Then we bumped into Callum and Patch again.

'We just asked Star and Serena if they saw anything and they described a portal' Patch said.

'The Security guard said the same' I added.

'That means we have to search every world until we have a good idea of where this guy is' Strawberry stated.

Then Callum placed the picture of the kidnapper from the CCTV on to the picture search on Google.

The name '_Master Control'_ appeared on the screen with the words '_Cartoon and Anime hater'_ underneath in bold.

'That's our guy' Callum said. 'Let's go!' Patch said as we inside the hyper speed train which was invisible to the 6teen citizens and sped off though the portal once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Master Control' was in his dark HQ in a world called 'Cat Base' which was in between the cartoon and anime universes where most evil villains reside in.

He had the 6teen gang in a metal cage hanging from the ceiling as he sat in his dark animal skin chair with carved wolf heads for armrests and watched from the tiny cameras he'd placed in each world he'd been to that we were looking for him.

'Master Control's HQ as a building as an art museum so when normal people from other worlds walked through it, they were oblivious to that fact that it was actually a HQ.

The layout was clever because what the people saw was normal art displays but behind that was all his evil gadgets and blueprints for his plans. The 6teen gang were hidden behind a display cabinet.

'Master Control's normal outfit which was a dark Indigo jacket hoodie, a rock-star top with the words '_hate cartoons and anime' _in bold, black jeans and black leather boots to a smart, casual _indigo suit with a gold badge that had 'Museum Manger' in italic_ writing.

"We're going to lure those teens in to the greatest puzzle-like trap history has ever seen!" 'Master Control' declared to his shadow-hidden comrades.

'I suggest we pick a volunteer' One of the shadow comrades suggested.

'I'll do it' Tricia said with an evil grin.

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed the start of my lastest project! I'm going to upload the original story too so you get to know more of the colouring pencil people!**

**If you have any suggestions for what world Z.O.O.M. should go to next then PM me ok?**

**Read and review or 'Master Control' will get you!**


End file.
